clubmusicfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
TRANSONIC RECORDS
TRANSONIC RECORDS は日本のレコードレーベル。テクノを中心にリリースしている。主宰は自身もクラブDJ、電子音楽家として活動している永田一直。 また、サブレーベルとして電子音響、実験音楽を中心にリリースしているZERO GRAVITY、ニューウェーブバンドをリリースするTRINITY LABELがある。(TRINITY LABELは活動休止。) 前身はTRIGGER LABEL。テクノポップを主体とし、イベントやカセット作品のリリースを行なっていた。 2004年を以ってTRANSONIC RECORDSは活動を休止。永田一直は現在ExT Recordings、20001 IN SOUNDを主宰、DE DE MOUSEやCHERRYBOY FUNCTION等をリリースしている。 主要アーティスト *永田一直 *Suzukiski *Fantastic Explosion *ARM *Tagomago *Strange Garden *砂原良徳 ディスコグラフィー CD *V.A. / Transonic (970-1450km/h) (TRS-25001) *V.A. / Transonic 2 (Feedback) (TRS-25002) *V.A. / Transonic 3 (Range) (TRS-25003) *V.A. / The Roots Of Transonic (Trigger Label 1990-1993) (TRS-25004) *Mushroom Now! / Traveller's Light (TRS-25005) *Interferon / Seance-Room Music (TRS-25006) *Kimitaka Matsumae / Space Ranch (TRS-25007) *Mind Design / View From The Edge (TRS-25008) *V.A. / Transonic 4 (In-Out) (TRS-25009) *Palomatic / Trill (TRS-25010) *V.A. / Transonic 5 -Re-Entry- (TRS-25011) *King Of Opus / Circumstances Victimization (TRS-25012) *Suzukiski / Waiting (TRS-25013) *Nina-Noho / Ambient Classics 1990-1992 (TRS-25014) *Transonic Jokers / Transonic Jokers (TRS-25015) *V.A. / Transonic 6 - The Sound Of Feeling (TRS-25016) *Pacific 231 / Tropical Songs Gold (TRS-25017) *Fantastic Explosion / Fantastic Explosion (TRS-25018) *Tagomago / Prelude For Afternoon (TRS-25019) *Fantastic Explosion / Live (TRS-25020) *V.A. / Transonic 7 (Seven) (TRS-25021) *Strange Garden / Mumbo Jumbo: Multiple Beat Maniacs (TRS-25022) *Shogeki no UFO (TRS-25023) *V.A. / Shogeki no UFO -Shogeki no Remix- (TRS-25024)(DDCL-1007) *Inoyamaland / Music for Myxomycetes (TRS-25025) *Tagomago / Kogarashi no Etud (TRS-25026) *V.A. / Transonic 8 (TRS-25027) *Inoyamaland / 1984 Pithecanthropus (TRS-25028) *Fantastic Explosion / In the 90's (Fantastic Explosion Remix Album) (TRS-25029)(DDCL-1006) *Tigris and Euphrates / Mesopotamia (TRS-25030) *Organization / Anthology 1988-1995 (TRS-25031) *V.A. / No Title (Acid House Compilation) (TRS-25032) *V.A. / ELECTRO DYNAMIC VOL.1 (TRS-25033) *Fantastic Explosion / Merry X'mas & Happy New Year (TRS-20001) *ARM / Armedphone Tour (TRS-20002) *Fantastic Explosion / The Sea (TRS-20003) *Pre Hikashu / Spring 1978 Live Part 2 (TRS-20004)(DDCL1011) *V.A. / Sounds Of Transonic 1994-1995 (TRS-20005)(MTCT-1003) *V.A. / Sounds Of Transonic 1996-1999 (TRS-20006)(MTCT-1004) *Unreal / Pop Life (TRS-12001) *Pacific 231 / Have A Nice Trip! (TRS-12002) *Fantastic Explosion / Return Of Fantastic Explosion (TRS-22001) *Tagomago / Asap (DDCL-1001) *Fuzita Blender / Bay Area Fm Remix (DDCL-1005) *Trial Production / Sabaku (DDCL-1008) *Deavid Soul / More Special Things (DDCL-1014) *V.A. / Transonic 11(DDCL-1017) *Akira Mizumoto / A.M. (DDCL-1029) *Midnight Bowlers / 1996-1997 (MTCT-1001) *Mind Design / 1991-1994 (MTCT-1002) *Tmvg / Jet Boy Jet Girl (MTCT-1005) *Hair Stylistics / 1996-1999 (Transonic Archives) (MTCT-1006) *Suzukiski / 1993-1996 (Transonic Archives) (MTCT-1007) *Tagomago / 1996-1998(MTCT-1009) *Unreal / 1994-1997 (Transonic Archives) (MTCT1010) *Strange Garden / 1996-1998 (Transonic Archives) (MTCT1011) *Fantastic Explosion / 1997-1999 (Transonic Archives) (MTCT-1012) *ARM / 1995-1998(MTCT-1013) *V.A. / Transonic 10 (MTCT-1016) *Fuzita Blender / Bay Area Fm (MTCT-1017) *Deavid Soul / Sparkling Music (FVCC-80108) *Fuzita Blender / Holiday Plug in! (FVCC-80103) *Fantastic Explosion / Fantastic Explosion 2 (TFCC-87623) *Space Ponch / The Shopping with Space Ponch (TFCC-87624) *Tagomago / A　Sleeping Bee (TFCC-87625) *V.A. / Transonic 9 (Electronomusic 9 Images) (TFCC-87627) *Fantastic Explosion / Best of Fantastic Explosion (TRS-BC001) *Fantastic Explosion / Worst of Fantastic Explosion (TRS-BC002) *Pre Hikashu / Pre Hikashu (TRS-35001-2) *Tigris and Euphrates / The Moon is in Eclipse (FVCC-80106) *V.A. / Sounds of Transonic 1999-2000 Flavor Years (FVCC-80122) *Yoshinori Sunahara and Hibiki Tokiwa / Enjoy a Great New Taste (Limited Edition Not For Sale) LP *Fantastic Explosion / Japan As No. 1 EP (12") (TRS-EP01) *Organization / EP 2 (12") (TRS-EP02) *Fantastic Explosion / 2003 EP (12") (TRS-EP03) *Fantastic Explosion / Fantastic Explosion LP (TRS-LP01) *Fantastic Explosion / The Sea & In The '90s LP (TRS-LP02) *Fantastic Explosion / Fantastic Explosion 2 LP (TRS-LP03) Category:テクノ・レーベル Category:日本のレコード・レーベル